Diner of Death
by Sayichi
Summary: Sanji was late for dinner, the straw hat's go to find him and get dragged into something that they may never get out of.


**Diner of death**

**Warnings: blood, violence, swearing, possibly sporadic updates. You have been warned!**

**Note: going camping for three days, so if anyone likes this the nextupdate will be late. Before each chapter I'll be putting a lyric from the song ****_Life is Beautiful_**** by Sixx.A.M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own ****_One Piece_**** or any of the characters, I don not own ****_Life Is Beautiful_**

~XD~

_You gotta laugh when your the joke—_

They were out of supplies and darling Nami-san wanted dinner, not to mention that shit-head Luffy had been complaining about the lack of food ever sense he had announced that their supplies had been destroyed by those shitty marines that morning.

"Sanji, fooooood! Sanji, I'm hungryyy!"

He mocked his captain in a high pitched sing-song voice, a nearby shopkeeper selling fish (Sanji noted that they were of low quality) gave him a weird look, but he was a man so the cook didn't care.

He had been looking for a decent restaurant for what, three hours now? He glanced at the sun hoping that it wasn't as late as he thought it was.

Sanji had originally been looking for ingredients to make a quick soup but had stopped when he hadn't been able to find one shop that had a decent product, as a result he had been walking around the little port town for hours now, just like that shitty marimo! Nami-San and Robin-chan need the best food money can buy!

Not that I have much Sanji thought dejectedly fingering the 300 berrie he had in his pocket.

He deftly pulled the cigarette from between his lips and blew out a puff of smoke before turning to ask the shopkeeper directions, the dusty street scuffing underneath his shoes. "You need help, sir?" The man said, obviously nervous about something, probably talking to an outsider. Most of the villagers seemed to be. A beautiful girl had even run from him, him!

"I'm looking for the best restaurant in town." Sanji said placing the cigaret back between his lips, "That would be _Aradale_." The man looked even more nervous at the mention of the restaurant,

"Thanks."

He pointed Sanji in the right direction and turning on his heel the cook picked up the pace as the sun dropped lower in the sky.

•••••••••

_Aradale_ sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean, giant glass windows covered one side letting in the afternoon light, Sanji would of stopped to enjoy the lovely waitresses, exquisite view, and first class food if he wasn't in such a hurry, the crew always came first even if they were shit-heads (except for beautiful Nami-chan and Robin-san of course.)

He pushed open the finely carved set of doors set with crystalline pieces of glass, and stepped into the restaurant.

The floor was polished wood, he guessed it was mahogany, round tables covered with white table cloths where scattered around, little candles and red roses sitting at their centers. A row of red padded booth's sat along the wall with windows, and a large fish tank divided the kitchen from the seating area.

Sanji was surprised to see that the place was completely empty of customers, it seemed like the kind of place that would be packed.

"May I help you sir?" A petite waitress said stepping from behind the fish tank and walking over to him, her feet seemed to skim the floor not once making sound as she moved across the fine wood.

She was a fragile beauty chocolate brown hair tumbling down over her shoulders the ends tied with pale blue ribbons, rosy cheeks perfectly complemented her long lashes and hazel eyes. She reminded Sanji of the princess from the fairy tail Snow White, and he told her so.

"Never did I dream that I a lowly peasant would meet a princess, no an angel! in this lonely world we live in,"

he got down on one knee and whipped out a rose from a pocket inside his jacket (he always kept one, just in case)

"a princess from a fairy tail! Snow White, forever waiting for her prince to come. But fear not! For your prince has arrived, take this as a token of my love for soon I must leave to adventure in far off lands, never knowing if I will return, to see my beauty by the bay!" Little sorrowful tears twinkled in the corners of his eyes, as he placed one slender hand over his face.

"Margaret! Is something wrong?"  
A man's voice came from around the fish tank followed shortly by its owner, a tall man with deeply tanned skin and a white apron that red Kiss the cook in bright red, he wore a pair of thin sunglasses even though it was beginning to get dark outside.

Sanji got up from his kneeling position and tucked the rose back into his coat.

"No sir." Said Margaret-san turning and bowing to the man "Is this man giving you trouble?" He said, eyeing Sanji suspiciously, "No sir." Margaret-san said bowing again.

"I'm looking for a good meal—"

Sanji started but was cut off by the man pushing him towards a booth and saying quite loudly and boisterously "Hello! My name is Bokkusu! I'll be your host! A glass of wine before your meal sir?!" The man seemed desperate for a customer,

"Thankyou, but I can't stay." Sanji was trying to be polite for the sake of Margaret-san's innocent ears,

"Oh, but you must!" The man said pushing him into the booth.

The red cushion was actually quite comfortable and the view was just as exquisite as Sanji thought it would be.  
Maybe...he could stay, just a little while, after all the crew wasn't going to starve after just one night, and he always worked so hard, didn't he deserve a break?

The waves far below lazily washed in, the sun setting above them in rosy oranges and reds, Sanji's vision was blurry and his mind was hazy, maybe he had had to much to drink?

There was a little ship silhouetted just a little ways off the sandy shore, what a funny little ship, Sanji thought bringing the glass of wine that had appeared on the table up to his lips, it's heads a sunflower lion, and there's a little green headed man sitting there.

He brought one finger up and pointed it at Zoro far below, I don't think I like him, he makes fun of my eyebrow...

wait...why would he make fun of my eyebrow!

"Sir?"

Bokkusu was standing next to the table of the booth looking at him worriedly, he was holding a steaming plate of seafood pasta in one hand and a shaker of pepper in the other, "Is everything alright? I brought your favorite." He said setting the plate of pasta down in front of Sanji, "Pepper?"

Sanji looked at him for a second before nodding "Ya."

Bokkusu smiled and brought up the pepper shaker beginning to grind it over the plate, Sanji turned back to the window a fleeting thought at the edge of his memory, wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

An orange haired girl came out onto the deck of the funny little ship and started yelling at the green haired man. Nami-san is so beautiful...

wait! who's Nami?

maybe someone I met back at the Baratie...I'm sure it's nobody important, otherwise I would've remembered.

There was a thick fog covering Sanji's mind, like after you wake up from a good dream and can't remember anything but are left with a smile on your face.

There was a little raven haired woman on the funny ship now, she seemed to be talking to the little orange haired woman, they seemed to be quite close maybe nakama? didn't he have nakama? well he hoped the wouldn't worry, he'd be missing diner tonight.

Sanji slowly picked up the pair of chopsticks that sat beside his plate, Bokkusu had long sense left after having ground just the right amount of pepper onto his pasta, he respected the man as a fellow cook, he knew what he was doing.  
I should make seafood pasta sometime for everyone, extra meat for Luffy, maybe some margaritas for the girls, a little fresh lemon on the side...

it's about time for diner now...

The pair of chopsticks along with the bite of food they held clattered to the floor, Sanji's arms struck the table as he vaulted himself over the tan stone.

One arm struck the glass of wine knocking it over, it shattered across the table and hundreds of small cuts appeared on his hands, but for once they didn't matter. He had to get back to his nakama! There was something, this place, that had made him forget about them! Forget about Nami-san and Robin-chan and that shitty marimo!

Sanji's feat pounded across the polished wood, he had to get out! out and far far way!

"Sir is there something wrong? was the pasta unsatisfactory?"

Bokkusu stood I front of him, blocking the way to the door, blocking the way out! Sanji brought one leg up and flew spinning towards the man Diable Jambe!

Bokkusu flew backwards apron fluttering in the wind and crashed into the fish tank, the glass shattered, water and tropical fish crashed out through the glass and a number of hairline cracks appeared on the rest of the tank. Sanji didn't even bother to watch as the tank exploded behind him, sending water and fish flying, his flaming leg steamed as he crashed through the water and continued towards the door running as fast as his feet would carry him.

His usual cool demeanor had vanished and all he cared about was getting out! This restaurant had somehow made him forget his nakama and there was no way he was staying any longer!

Suddenly his path to freedom was again blocked buy the huge form of Bokkusu, there wasn't a scratch on him. Sanji raised Diable Jambe and swung it at the huge man.

His face remained completely unchanged as he lifted one huge hand and wrapped it around the burning appendage, he had the air of a man who was dealing with a misbehaving child, "Sir your disturbing the customers." He said one hand still gripping Sanji's leg.

"THERE AREN'T ANY SHITTY CUSTOMERS! Sanji roared bringing his other leg up in a swooping kick.

This time when the man brought his arm up to stop Sanji's kick he was prepared,

smirking Sanji brought his hand up and threw the cracked pepper shaker at Bokkusu's face, it was desperate, he knew it was–

both of the mans massive hands flew to his face dropping Sanji to the floor

–but who fucking cares, he thought, it worked!

His hand flew to the door knob wrenching it open, I made it! Now I'm going to make the most wonderful diner for Nami-san and Robin-chan as an apology for forgetting them!

Sanji heard a creak behind him and turned slightly

"M..Margaret-san?" He said before everything went black.

~XD~

"No Luffy, you do it like this." Said Usopp

it must of been the millionth time he had had to show his dumbass captain,

"Boom, boom, firepower!" Usopp flexed his arms above his head then stuck one out leaving the other flexed, jeez Luffy could be such a slow learner sometimes.  
"Like this Usopp?" Luffy was doing it wrong again, "no like this" he was cut off from his demonstration when the galley door banged open

"Zoro where's Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled at the man leaning up against the Sunny's mast, hands behind his head

"the hell would I know!" He said cracking one eye open to glare at the redhead.

"Is something wrong navigator-san?" Said Robin closing her book and getting up from the lawn chair where she had been sitting, "Sanji-kun said he was going to get supplies hours ago! he's not back yet, I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Curly-brow can take care of himself."Zoro had shut his eye again, settling into a more comfortable position against the mast,

"I know! but–"

"I saw some good shops while I was in town with doctor-san, maybe cook-san just found a particularly interesting store." Robin smiled slightly trying to reassure the lively navigator,

"Your probably right..though I can't help but wonder..."

•••••••••

"Let's go and look for Sanji!"

Luffy had grown much more serious when Nami had informed him that no Sanji meant no meat. So Franky had brought out the Mini Merry and they had gone to shore to start their search.

"Captain's orders!"

"Chopper can you smell him?" Nami said completely ignoring her bouncing captain.

"Wow! Reindeer-Gorilla can even do that!"Franky said, looking at Chopper over his sunglasses.

"Bastard, your praise doesn't make me happy" Chopper said doing his happy dance–

"Chopper!"

"Sorry Nami–" Chopper said, turning into walk point– a few seconds later he started trotting off "This way!"

"~Off to find the meat, off to find the meat~" Luffy sang happily, running after Chopper. Everyone, without much of a choice to do otherwise, soon followed. Zoro grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid love cook...making me wake up."

•••••••••

Chopper led them to a restaurant overlooking the bay far below. A twinkling sign on the front above a pair of finely carved wooden door said _Aradale_, it was lit from the inside by a hanging chandelier just visible through huge glass windows.

"You can see Sunny from here!" Said Luffy, jumping up and down, while pointing at the silent form of their pirate ship. "Wow! It looks so tiny!" Chopper had moved beside his captain, the two were soon joined by Usopp, "COOL!" The three said in unison.

"Come on!" Nami snapped pushing open the huge double doors and stomping in, Robin, one hand over her mouth while she quietly giggled, soon followed.

Everyone followed behind them, Franky came last, he had to duck to make it through the wooden doorframe.

The restaurant was beautiful, really. The chandelier sent little dancing lights around the room, almost every table and booth was full of men and women dressed in fine evening ware. There were waiters and waitresses twirling between the tables, delivering the most exquisite dishes and drinks topped with whip cream and maraschino cherries. A waiter twirled past carrying a steaming slice of chocolate cake, melted carmel dripping over the edges in one hand and a tall glass full of pink lemonade in the other, a twisty straw poking out of the mountains of whip cream.

Zoro had to restrain Luffy from grabbing everything in the room and shoving it in his mouth. Chopper and Usopp had run over and pressed their faces against the glass of a huge fish tank, bright yellow and orange fish swam between fortresses of coral.

Nami was startled when a voice from behind her said

"May I help you Miss?"

Luffy stopped struggling with Zoro, Franky stopped examining the architecture, Usopp and Chopper stopped talking to the fish, and Robin's eyes widened in suprise.

"G..guys, is something wrong?" Nami said, turning around.

Behind her holding a menu in his hands and wearing the Aradale waiters outfit was Sanji, not one speck of recognition showed in his eyes.

"This way to be seated." He said gesturing with one hand for them to follow him.

"Sanji-kun where were you?! We were worried!" Nami snapped placing one hand on his shoulder and turning him around, "It was time for diner ages ago!" "Ya!" added Luffy "You were late for the meat!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." Sanji said calmly, turning back to them.

"Cut the crap love-cook!" Zoro yelled

Everything in the diner went silent, and all eyes turned to the small party of pirates at the door.

"Excuse me, but if you are not customers, will you please leave, I have duty's to attend to." Sanji bowed slightly to them and walked behind the fish tank, the sound of a door shutting could be heard throughout all of Aradale.

The StrawHats stood in shock for a moment before racing as one after their cook, several chefs stared at them in horror as Luffy yanked open the sterile white door and raced after his nakama followed closely by the rest of the StrawHats.

~XD~

**I will try to update regularly, hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter I'll try to fit more into later chapters as well as lots of nakamaship!...**

**hopefully...**

**The future of this fick depends on the number of people who review!**

**Fun Fact: Aradale is a supposedly haunted abandoned insane asylum in Australia **

**Another Fun Fact: Bokkusu means box in Japanese, I picked this because of the deadly Box Jellyfish**


End file.
